onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Henry Mills
Henry Mills is the biological son of Emma Swan, however, he lives in Storybrooke with his adoptive mother, Regina Mills. Biography After the Curse Early Life Season 1 On the night of the 28th birthday of Emma Swan, a lonely bail bonds woman, the blonde is visited by a young boy claiming to be her son. The kid, Henry, explains to her that he comes from a town, Storybrooke, Maine, near Boston, Massachusetts, where Emma lives, where the people are all trapped in a curse: they used to be fairytale characters, but the Evil Queen forced them all to live in the real world. Emma doesn't believe Henry, but when she drives him back home and meets his foster mother, the Mayor, Regina Mills, she picks up on a weird vibe and decides to stay in the town for a while, per Henry's request. When she settles in, the tower's clock moves for the first time in a long time - a sign that things are about to change. Upon seeing this, Henry smiles with joy and relief. Emma decides to stay in Storybrooke as she plans on making sure Henry is okay, and he fills her in on the details: the townspeople were all fairytale characters, and for the last few years they have been frozen in time, with hazy memories, oblivious to their background. Emma, according to Henry, is the only one who could stop the curse, because she is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Emma, worried, consults with Dr. Archie Hopper, Henry's therapist, who gives her the little boy's files. However, this was all a set-up by Regina, who has Emma arrested for 'stealing' the aforementioned files. Emma is bailed out by Henry's teacher, Mary Margaret, and she fires back at Regina by chopping down some branches off her favorite apple tree with a chainsaw. Regina then calls Emma in for a 'private talk', in which they discuss how Henry is troubled... only for Emma to find that Henry had been listening to their talk, and now believes her birth mom thinks he's crazy. Another move by Regina. Later, Emma makes it up with Henry by telling him, during therapy, that he was throwing Regina off, telling her she doesn't believe him, and it's all part of their stint to bring her down: "Operation Cobra". Henry finds an unidentified comatose patient at the hospital and recognizes him as being Prince Charming. He tries to convince Emma and Mary Margaret, whom he believes to be Snow White, into trying to help him wake up, and thus his teacher reads to the man, and gets a response that is later denied by Dr. Whale. However, the man does wake up and wanders off into the woods, and Mary Margaret and the rest of a small rescue team are able to wake him up. Regina comes through with the identification of the man, as David Nolan... and introduces his wife, Kathryn. When Emma is walking Henry to his schoolbus, he tells her that he'd like for them to have code names, so he could have something to call her, but she tells him to just call her 'Emma' for the time being. Emma is then hired by Mr. Gold to track down Ashley Boyd, a pregnant young woman who stole something from him. Henry teams up with her, and they manage to find Ashley on the outskirts of Storybrooke, about to give birth. At the hospital, Emma learns that Ashley had stolen a contract in which she promised to give Mr. Gold her baby. Emma makes a deal with Mr. Gold: Ashley gets to keep the baby, and Emma owes the scary man one favor. Upon hearing this, Henry is somewhat scared, because now Mr. Gold could ask anything of his birth mother. Later, Emma decides to stay in Storybrooke for longer, and tells Henry she wants the code name 'Pumpkin' (based on Cinderella's story), but the young man isn't too thrilled. TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Emma is forced to arrest Mr. Gold after he attacks a local merchant. Regina, having wanted to have a private talk with Gold, brings Henry to the station and allows Emma to have half an hour with him, so that she and Gold can spend a few minutes alone. Emma, desperate to spend some time with her son, accepts, and they're off. Once they're gone, Regina asks Gold what she's been meaning to ask for quite some time now: what his name is. After some reluctance, Gold finally tells her... it's Rumplestiltskin. TBA TBA Henry comes to help his birth mother when she searches around her apartment for clues of a break-in/robbery, because her friend Mary Margaret is apparently being framed for Kathryn's disappearance and likely murder. Henry is able to find something: a hunter knife that could had been used to cut out the heart found in a box. The evidence therefore keeps piling up against Mary Margaret, but Henry thinks of something. At Granny's Diner, August runs into Henry, and tells him that he also believes what the young man believes, and tells him that some people, like his birth mother, don't rely on solely faith, they need to be shown evidence. Henry has an idea. He then waits for Emma on the stairs outside the apartment one day, and brings with him Regina's set of skeleton keys. He tries two of them in the keyhole, but they don't fit, so he begs Emma to do it herself, and try one more. She humors him... and learns that the third time really is the charm, because the key fits and actually opens the door. Henry is sitting on the hall of the station one night when Emma comes in with Mr. Gold. He seems thrilled that Emma has apparently taken some action and moved "Operation Cobra" along. What he is talking about is that Mary Margaret has escaped from jail, but Emma had no prior knowledge of that. She is horrified that her friend is gone and sets out to find her. After she does, Emma, having been taken hostage by a man claiming to be the Mad Hatter, visits Henry at school, to tell him that she found their friend, and recognizes a young classmate of Henry's: Paige... whom Jefferson claimed to be his daughter, Grace. Emma asks to take a look at Henry's fairytale book and she notices that the Mad Hatter and his daughter, in the pictures, do look a lot like the man who captured her and the girl he said belongs to him. She then asks to keep the book for a while, and Henry is excited to realize that she is catching on to what's happening, and allows her to keep it. After Emma finds a broken piece of a shovel in the site where the chest with the heart was found, she requests Henry's assistance in breaking into the Mayor's garage. Henry gives her the signal when Regina steps into the shower, and thus Emma is able to enter the garage and find a broken shovel that's a perfect match. Henry's assistance is then requested by August. While the young man distracts Mr. Gold under the pretense of getting a gift for his teacher, Miss Blanchard, August roams around the office of the owner of the town, looking for something. However, August is found. Later, Henry attends the welcoming party thrown for Miss Blanchard and gives her a bell he bought at the pawn shop. One morning, Regina, his scheming mother, visits him in school, but not before having a talk with Mary Margaret. The innocent teacher tells Regina that she forgives her for trying to ruin her life, and takes pity upon her. This prompts Regina to tell her son that she plans on making him switch teachers, but Henry doesn't want, and tells his mother, whom he refers to as the Evil Queen, that her plans will all fall through, good will wind up winning and she will lose. Later, after Sidney Glass takes the fall for the Mayor and confesses to the crimes, Emma tells Regina that she doesn't want Henry anyway near her conniving lifestyle, so she is taking him from Regina. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 103 31.png Promo 103 32.png Promo 103 33.png Promo 103 35.png Promo 103 36.png Promo 103 40.png Promo 103 41.png Promo 103 42.png Promo 103 52.png Promo 103 53.png Promo 104 01.png Promo 104 04.png Promo 104 06.png Promo 105 04.png Promo 105 06.png Promo 105 07.png Promo 105 08.png Promo 105 09.png Promo 107 01.png Promo 107 21.png Promo 107 27.png Promo 107 28.png Promo 108 15.png Promo 108 17.png Promo 108 18.png Promo 108 19.png Promo 120 04.png Promo 122 01.png Promo 122 04.png Promo 122 05.png Promo 122 06.png Promo 122 07.png Promo 122 08.png Promo 201 02.png Promo 201 06.png Promo 201 07.png Promo 201 08.png Promo 201 09.png Promo 201 10.png Promo 201 16.png Promo 201 17.png Promo 201 18.png Promo 201 19.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adopted Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Children